Friendship and Science: Things Worth Fighting For
by UltimateKawaiiGirl
Summary: A oneshot I wrote about how Beaker met Dr. Bunsen Honeydew. I hope you like it!


I've read the YouTube comments on Muppet Labs videos- I know a lot of people are wondering why Beaker doesn't just quit or sue Dr. Bunsen Honeydew after all the things that have happened to him. Why does he just patiently continue testing these inventions? Well, I'll tell you why. This… is why.

* * *

It began a long time ago, but not as long ago as other things. I'll begin by telling you a little about Beaker.

Beaker couldn't talk; not really, anyway. He could easily make high-pitched "Mee-mee-mee" sort of sounds, but that was about all. Occasionally, if he tried very hard, he could manage a few words, but it was extremely difficult and hurt his throat to do so. Because of this, he mainly had to rely on tone and body language for communication. This also made him pretty shy. He didn't talk to people much- and when he did, they never understood him.

There was one thing Beaker really loved. Science. He made frequent trips to the library and checked out various books. It was on one of these trips- actually, on the way back- that something life-changing occurred.

Beaker was absolutely absorbed in a book called An Introduction to Science and Technology Studies. He knew the way home well; he had read while walking many times.

There was a street on the way that was absolutely never busy. Beaker didn't live in an extremely populated place anyway, but this street was particularly remote.

It was on that day, with Beaker immersed in his book, that, for the first time in years, a car crossed that street. Beaker didn't notice it at all. By the time he heard the sound of it rushing towards him, it was too late- or it would have been if someone hadn't dashed into the road and tackled Beaker out of the way.

Disoriented, Beaker looked to see who it was that had saved him. He saw a yellow Muppet with large glasses getting up off the ground.

"Mee meemee?" Beaker inquired, wishing to know the mysterious person's identity.

"Are you all right?"

Beaker nodded.

"I'm Dr. Bunsen Honeydew. What's your name?"

"Meemee," Beaker replied.

"Mimi? Odd."

Beaker shook his head. This posed a problem…

Just then, a little blue bird flew out of the sky and landed on the ground beside them.

"Oh, hello, little beaker," Dr. Bunsen Honeydew said to the bird.

Well, that certainly was convenient. Beaker nodded wildly and pointed to himself.

"OH! Your name is Beaker?"

"Mee." Beaker nodded.

"It's a good name. Well, Beaker… I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

Beaker nodded again. It was the least he could do.

"Would you test out something I invented?"

He was an inventor?! How exciting! Beaker was eager to see what it was Dr. Honeydew had invented. He nodded yet again, thrilled at the idea. "Meemeemee!"

"Wonderful! These are automatic roller skates." He showed Beaker a pair of purple roller skates. "You just put them on your feet- yes, that's it-" Beaker did as he was told and then stood up.

"And then just press this button-" Bunsen pressed a button on a small remote control.

The roller skates immediately whizzed Beaker forward at a speed that made his surroundings a blur. As what appeared to be the small store Beaker knew was nearby (although it was hard to tell) approached, he tried to no avail to get the skates to turn.

"Mee-mee-mee mee meemee mee?!" Beaker called to Bunsen frantically.

"I'm glad you're having fun!" Bunsen called back, mistakenly.

The wall of the store was now very close. Beaker prepared for impact, then smashed face-first into the wall. He fell backwards. and the roller skates, though no longer on the ground, kept spinning their wheels for a moment before sparking and then stopping altogether.

Bunsen approached and offered a hand to help Beaker up. "Of course, it's still just a prototype," he said.

"Mee mee," Beaker said, meaning "of course." He rubbed his head, sat down, and removed the slightly charred roller skates from his feet. He handed them back to Bunsen.

"Thank you, Beaker."

Maybe damage from the crash was making him hallucinate, but Beaker could have sworn a lightbulb appeared above Bunsen's head just then.

"I just had a brilliant idea!" Bunsen exclaimed as the lightbulb blinked on.

"Mee mee?" Beaker inquired.

"You could be my assistant!"

Assistant to an inventor? It was like a dream! With a job like that, all Beaker had read would certainly come in handy. Besides, he had to repay Bunsen for saving his life somehow. It wasn't as if everything would go wrong like the roller skates. Beaker wasn't likely to be hurt again.

He had a lot of reasons to accept. "Mee!" he agreed.

"Great! And together we will make the future!"

"…..Make the future!" Beaker managed to echo.

* * *

You might find it ironic that Dr. Bunsen Honeydew saved Beaker's life back then, considering how many times he's been responsible for getting him hurt. But I don't think it's ironic at all. After all, it's not Bunsen's fault, not his intention, really. Things just happen to go wrong a lot.

So this is why, to this day, Beaker continues to faithfully assist Dr. Honeydew no matter what happens. It's all in the name of science- and also a friendship he treasures. And those two things- science and friendship- are two things that Beaker thinks are worth it.

You might be wondering how I know this if I wasn't there.

Well, that's the thing.

I was.

My name is Beaker.

I need to stop writing this now. I do have a job to do, after all. Bunsen seems to have invented something while I was writing this down. Time to test it.

Well… wish me luck this time!

-Beaker


End file.
